


Just enjoy being in Love

by Farah2002



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah2002/pseuds/Farah2002
Summary: He didn't freak out or panicked, when he thought that he might be interested in Sirius.For James, the best part of having a crush (or being in love) is falling for the other person. So he just started to enjoy falling in love.





	Just enjoy being in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs more stories of James being in love with Sirius.

James has had enough crushes in his life to realise that he was developing a crush on his best friend. It started during Christmas Break in 6th year. They were at James's parents' house, and had stolen some of Mr. Potter's Firewhiskey, so here they were in the backyard, sitting near Mrs. Potter's flower collection.

It was not exactly a sudden revelation, nor a slow one. But one moment he was laughing at the terrifying pun that Sirius made, and the other moment he was thinking about how beautiful Sirius looked under moonlight. Yeah, he had noticed that his best friend was handsome, many times before, but that was completely from objective point of view. But now, what he was feeling was totally _not_ just platonic.

"James" Sirius repeated, it was clear from his tone that he had called him many times before.

"What have you done this time, boy? " he said in a shrill voice, doing the worst impression of Mrs. Potter. James rolled his eyes, because _his_ mother doesn't talk to him like that, but still laughed sincerely.

After that he starts noticing small things about Sirius, which he already knew, but didn't quite paid attention to.

Sirius eyes would always shine when he talked to or about James. And whenever James made him laugh, there would be a half-smile on his face for hours.

And when Sirius thought he had said something heart-touching or sappy, he would throw an insult in the sentence. For example.  
"I missed you today," and then he would add, "I thought you had been killed and thrown in the lake because of your blindness."

Sirius's left eye twitched when he was annoyed. This usually happened when Peter would say or ask something completely idiotic. Sirius's left eyes would just twitch a tiny bit, but it always made James smile.

If Sirius was angry his shoulders would protrude back with such force that it looked painful, his back would be completely straight, his jaw would tense and his chin would stick out just a bit. His hands never shook and his eyes were always cold and dark.

  
Sirius's smile was crooked. His eyes would become small due to his raised cheekbones. His cheeks turn a little pink when he laughs. His smile at times could become slightly criminal when he was thinking about pranks or other "activities."

He started noticing things about Sirius, and appreciating them. He didn't freak out or panicked, when he thought that he might be interested in Sirius. He thought just for a tinniest moment to stop falling for Sirius, but quickly dismissed it because he's Sirius and James could never be _not_ interested in him.

He didn't say anything to Sirius about it, because he is his best friend, and he was sure he'll figure out on his own when the time will come. For James, the best part of having a crush (or being in love) is falling for the other person. So he just started to enjoy falling in love.

* * *

 

His crush was quickly turning into completely serious/romantic feelings. When they brewed Amortentia, he was not surprised when the most prominent smell was Sirius's.

  
"What did you smell?" asked Peter when they went out of the class. Remus didn't take the NEWTs Potions class because of the wonders he did in the class for last five years.

  
"Well I didn't recognize all of them but let's count, there was petrol, Forbidden Forest, Quidditch pitch after the rain, a piano I guess, Mrs.Potter's lasagna, and James's room at his parent's house."

  
He turned towards James with his _James_ smile.  
"What about you, Prongs?

  
"Quidditch Pitch, The shack, my broomstick, our dorms, my house," he turned towards Sirius dramatically, "and You, my true love." he finished truthfully, pretending to swoon over Sirius.

  
"Shut up." said Sirius elbowing him on the ribs as Peter snickered, but James saw the smile he tried to hide and the flush on his cheeks.

* * *

 

  
"James Potter, if you think you can shrink your Head Boy duties, for having fun and without including me, then you clearly don't know me well." said Lily entering the boys' dorms, "What are you doing."

James looked up from the decorations he was doing for Sirius's not-so-surprise-Birthday-party. Sirius and Remus had gone to kitchens for getting the cake and snacks and Peter had sneaked out to Hogsmade to get the drinks.

  
"Oh Hi Lily,"said James with a smile, " I was just preparing for Sirius's Birthday party," he continued when she opened her mouth to talk, " and you are most welcome if you want to join us."

  
"Now that you are insisting, I might attend the party, but what about the patrols."  
"Don't worry about that. The Ravenclaw's prefect will do our duty tonight, because I set him up with a Hufflepuff."

  
"Wow Potter playing the match maker. What did you get for Sirius.?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. James laughed.

  
"A motorbike. And he went to buy that with me himself. He usually gives a list of gifts he wants, so he won't have to exchange our gifts. He doesn't like surprises very much."  
Lily just grinned and started helping him with the decorations.

 

That night James slept with the biggest smile on his face, because Sirius said that he was too lazy and cold to move from James's bed and decided to sleep with James on his bed because James was warm. James and Sirius ended up tangled the next morning, with Sirius's head resting against James's side, and his lips near James's cheek. His arms were wrapped around James's shoulder.

* * *

 

It was Christmas holidays and James was sitting on the chair outside the auditions room, trying not to tap his feet impatiently. Sirius had been inside for more than five minutes. And James was getting more nervous as each second passed.

  
"What happened?" asked James anxiously.

  
"I got selected." said Sirius with the biggest smile on his face, showing him a page which James ignored, and hugged him tightly.

  
"I knew you would get selected." said James taking a deep, gratifying breath, his hand stroking the back of Sirius's head.

  
"James…" said Sirius, turning his face to kiss the top of his head. His lips buried in messy black hair, he teased gently, "Are you crying?"

  
"No I am not" James lied into his neck. Sirius chuckled.

* * *

  
"James, are you even paying attention?" asked Remus. They were in Ancient Runes class and James still wonders why he even chose to attend this shit class. Sirius was in Muggle Studies and Peter had taken Care of Magical Creatures

"What's there to pay attention to?" replied James without bothering to look up because he was busy doodling on the parchment. Remus sighed.

  
"Are you making heart shapes around Sirius's name?" said Remus sounding very interested.

  
"No I'm not." said James quickly, trying to keep the parchment away from Remus's reach.

  
"Yes, you were and Oh Merlin...." Remus stopped as comprehension dawns on him. He closed his mouth and then opened again, but no words came out. James looked at him a little nervously.

  
"I know you are happy but you should probably try and remember to breath." James said to Remus, reaching out to pat his shoulder comfortingly.Taking James's advise, Remus was mid-gulp when he remembered something else and promptly choked on the air.

  
"Oh my God, you are in Love with Sirius."

  
"Say it a little louder, you idiot." James hissed as few students turned towards them. James just waved and smiled at them, so they turned back to their work.

  
Remus mantra of "Oh Merlin", "how" and "when" was still going on.

  
"OK first you have to promise not to mention this to anyone..... "

  
Long-story-short-version Remus agreed not to tell anyone as James added some non-existant fears of unrequited love in his story, because who the hell he is kidding, James is a fantastic story teller. And James is Sirius's best friend, so he bloody knew that he was interested in him, he was not sure about how serious the feelings were, because James had even chosen the names for their children but what's the rush.

* * *

 

"So, the results are out!" said Sirius, sitting next to him in the Great Hall, with a wide grin.  
James looked up from the list of duties Professor McGonagall had given him for the ball tonight. Their NEWTs were over, and it was their last week at Hogwarts.

  
"Should I be worried?" asked James with a big smile.

  
"Not so much." replied Sirius, pushing a paper in front of him, "Your application was quite nice, and even though the competition was quite tough, yet you have managed to win. So congratulations, you are my date tonight."

  
"Thank you, you kind sir." said James with a slight bow of his head. His grin was so wide that his cheeks were starting to hurt.  
Sirius laughed and leaned in to kiss him. James chucked and kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
